


Hazbin Hotel: Luna x Alastor (SLOW UPDATES)

by sld2011



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Five Nights at Freddy's, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: #HazbinHotel #BATIM #FNAF, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sld2011/pseuds/sld2011
Summary: My Hazbin Hotel OC story.At age 18, Luna was sent to Hell for killing her abusive father and his just as abusive girlfriend and then killing herself. That was 7 years ago, and since then she has gotten a little more independent than she ever could while she was alive.There's one little problem: Some of her memories are gone. Just when she starts to make life in Hell livable, her past comes up to the surface. So she finds an unlikely place to call her new home: Happy Hotel. She soon makes friends with some of the residents, but one powerful demon starts to take a strong interest in her. She soon finds that her new friends are helping her in more ways than she ever dreamed of, but is it enough to help her face her past as well as her enemies?Let's find out.Hazbin Hotel and characters from the show belong to Vivziepop.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue (Luna's Death)

Luna was sitting on her bed, crying her eyes out for what seemed the umpteenth time that day. She had her head down looking at the blood at her hands, as she held an even more bloody knife in her right hand. You see, she had killed 2 people and just now thought of what she had done. In her mind, she felt what she had done was partly justified after all the misery her father had given her.

Luna was a very sweet girl, living along the bayous of Louisiana. Gentle and caring to all living creatures, she gave everyone her genuine kindness and generosity, no matter who you were. Always willing to do things for others, not expecting anything in return. From the outside looking in, you would have thought all things were perfect in her life. There was one dark cloud over her, however.

You see, all she ever saw from her father Ron was a roller coaster of emotions towards everyone and everything around him. The worst of this was directed at Luna, who for the most part felt she had to psychologically walk on eggshells around him. One minute he could be nice to her but then be angry with her in the next. She never knew what he was going to do next.

The worst of it was when Gwen came into the picture at age 10. Luna didn't like Gwen and the feeling was mutual for Gwen as well. Gwen made things worse, blaming Luna for everything that went wrong in their lives, and as a result, this started the physical abuse from Gwen.

Then after 8 years of abuse, Luna decided that she had had enough, she stayed in her room, her emotions going haywire until Ron and Gwen were passed out drunk on the couches. She quietly left her room, went downstairs to the kitchen, grabbed the largest knife she could find, and went into the living room. She stood in the doorway for a couple of minutes before slowly walking over to where Ron was. She stood over him almost as if she were in a deep trance, thinking back to the pain and suffering the man had put her through for so long.

Luna continued to stare down at Ron as she slowly raised the knife over her head, and swiftly stabbed him right in his chest. He woke up, screamed in pain, and tried to fight back but he was wasted that he couldn't save himself. It took 5 blows before he went unconscious. Gwen eventually woke up from the screams and saw Luna on top of Ron stabbing him, so she tried to run away but she was just as drunk as Ron. Luna jumped from the couch, landed on top of Gwen, and attacked her with several blows to the chest and neck. Luna went back and forth between Ron and Gwen and continued stabbing them over and over until she snapped out of her trance-like state and realized they were both dead.

This brings us to where we are now. When she saw all that blood on the floor, 2 of the living room walls and on herself, she ran to her room crying over what she had just done. She didn't know who or where to turn. She had no family members or friends to contact, the law would most certainly punish her even if what she had done was completely justified, and no stranger was going to let her into their home without calling the police. She thought maybe the church would help her, but then she thought God certainly wasn't going to forgive her for this. This left her with only one option left: death.

This time she thought this out. She cleaned her hands and wrote down in a notebook everything she remembered of what Ron and Gwen had done to her and why she had to kill them. On the front, she wrote 'TO: POLICE FROM: LUNA', set it on her bedside table, then called 911 to report a crime at her home. She hung up right after she told the operator that. She laid on her bed took the knife she killed Ron and Gwen with and slit her throat where the carotid artery is. Her last conscious thought as she took her final breath was "God, I hope you can forgive me." before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

_She arrived in Hell 7 years ago. When she first came here she was in a long black peasant dress, unsure of what was going on. Flames lit up and revealed a courtroom, but instead of pews for people to observe, a jury box, and a judge's bench, there was a seat in the middle of the room. At the end, stood a long bench that seated 2 people. Lucifer and Lilith appeared before her, told her to sit down, and informed her that she was in Hell._

_"You're here for 3 counts of murder and 1 count of suicide," Lucifer said darkly, looking down at her from where he sat. "3? How can there be 3? The only people I killed were my father and his girlfriend, and you can't murder yourself." Luna said utterly confused. "Luna, what happened after you turned 18?" Lilith asked in a motherly tone. Luna tried to think back. "I turned 18, went to school, came home..." Luna said as she tried to remember that day. "Go on," Lucifer said in a fatherly tone this time._

_Luna then felt some pain in her head as she thought of what else went on that day. She rubbed at her right temple as she continued, hoping the pain would go away. "I came home to have Gwen slap me in the face. She said I ruined one of her dresses, which wasn't true because it was clean after I washed the vomit off it from the binge drinking she and dad had the previous night." She wasn't surprised to remember that. What surprised her was the pain in her head increasing as she spoke. "Me and Gwen argued over it, but dad took Gwen's side. He always did. So, they beat me up, I went to my room afterward, did my homework and that's it." Luna finished. "That's all you remember?" Lilith asked. "Yes," Luna said. "That's all I can remember."_

_Lucifer stood up from his chair and walked towards her. He leaned down and looked deeply into Luna's eyes as though he was looking for something. Luna kept massaging her temple, 'Why am I having this pain in my head? It never happened before when I had to remember something, so why now?' She thought to herself as she looked at the rulers of Hell. After a few minutes of him looking into her eyes, completely aware of Luna being so uncomfortable with it, he straightened himself up and looked at Lilith with a humble expression. "It seems she has some slight amnesia, my dear." "What?" Luna asked looking at them in confusion. "That is rare for a demon..." Lilith said in deep thought. "Excuse me your majesties, but what are you talking about?" Luna asked as she became even more confused._

_That's when Lilith stood up, walked over, and kneeled before Luna, with a motherly expression on her face. "When someone is sent down here, the person will have all of their memories from their life in the living world. Those memories are used as tools to help them survive down here." She said softly, making sure Luna understood what she was trying to tell her. "Since Hell was created, there's been a balance between those who have their memories intact and those who have no memories at all. However," Lilith paused as she placed a finger on Luna's chest. "...you seem to be out of this balance." As Lilith removed her finger from her chest, Luna looked back at her even more confused than she was earlier._

_"You seem to have retained most of your memories and while that may sound like a good thing, your mind won't allow you to remember all of your memories," Lucifer explained. Lilith and Luna looked up at him as he spoke. "We don't know the reason behind it, but that seems to be the case." "Then why isn't my mind letting me remember them?!" Luna yelled as she stood up in frustration, but as she did, her head felt it was going to burst. She immediately sat back down holding her head in her hands, trying to calm down the headache she was experiencing._

_"I'm afraid that's something you'll have to find out on your own my dear," Lilith said softly as she placed her right hand on Luna's left shoulder. "You'll remember all of your memories, but it'll take time." "I hope you're ready for what awaits you down here," Lucifer said once again sitting at the bench. "because you'll be here for a long while." And with that, he sent her on her way into the world of Hell._

  
  
"In the last session, this is what you told me, Miss Luna. Today, I want you to tell me more about you." Baxter said after reading her file. He was an angler fish demon with grey-blue skin and fish fins to resemble his ears. His hair was dark blue, his teeth and the sclera of his eyes were cyan, while the iris was red. He had yellow goggles for glasses, a gray laboratory suit with a tiny grey hat, and black gloves with matching boots. From what Luna was told, he was the only respectable and licensed psychologist willing to take on a new patient. She didn't want to be here, but it wasn't like she had much of a choice.

In the 7 years, she had been in Hell, she had 5 mental breakdowns, one of them being at work. Her sixth mental breakdown was so bad, she was given an intervention stating she needed help. If not, she would lose her job and possibly her home. She didn't know why she was having them or what set off the breakdowns in the first place and to be honest, she didn't want to know. However, to keep her job and home, she had to do this. Maybe this will be a good thing, but only time would tell she supposed.

She was sitting in a very nice psychologist's office. Baxter had a fancy couch with matching chairs, a nice desk with matching bookshelves to store all his medical books. He also had a safe in the corner of the room though she didn't ask what that was for. While she knew he put his electronics in there, she could only guess that the files of his patients were kept in there as well, so they wouldn't get stolen. The walls and floor were in neutral colors supposedly to keep the patients calm, it may work for some people but not for Luna.

Even though she's met Baxter twice, she still felt uncomfortable. She just wanted to get out of here. "I know you're still uncomfortable being here, everyone usually feels that way when they come here, but let me assure you...you have nothing to be ashamed of by coming here. Just being here shows true bravery. You should be proud of that. Let me remind you, everything you say to me stays in this room. There are no consequences for speaking your feelings or whatever thoughts you may have. It's all a part of having these sessions with me, to help you get to the root of what's really going on in your mind." Baxter said with his best reassuring smile.

Luna took in what he said and took a couple of deep breaths before she spoke. "Okay...What do you want to know Mr. Baxter?" Baxter continued smiling as he reached for his laptop to start taking notes. "I want you to tell me as much as you can remember about your past. The people you were close with, the places you've been to. What you wanted to do for a living when you were alive, what were your dreams, fears. Tell me everything you can remember." Baxter stated. Luna closed her eyes as she rested on the couch she was laying on. 

"Whenever you're ready Miss Luna."


	3. Chapter 2 (Luna's Backstory)

**(Luna's POV)  
**

_I was born on Halloween in 1993 and died on my birthday in 2011. I had brown hair and hazel eyes. I lived along Bayou Teche which runs through New Iberia, giving way to the city's nickname "Queen of the Teche." Louisiana is famous for mostly the Mardi Gras festival in New Orleans. We never went there since it was over 2 hours away, so we'd end up visiting The Shadows on The Teche Plantation. We only did that twice._

_From what I can recall I was happy until I turned 6. That was when I first saw my father having his mood swings. He'd be happy and loving one minute but then be angry and cruel within the next minute. I made him a birthday card at school for him once. He loved it at first, but then a minute later he hated it, tore it up, and threw it away. So, I never made things for him again. His cycle of mood swings and violent outbursts continued and eventually, Gwen came into our lives when I was 10._

_I'm not gonna lie, I hated her. I knew she hated me too. She would beat me for the slightest issues that were her fault, to begin with. I told my father about how she treated me, but his anger got worse when I did. Even though I was innocent, I was always at fault in their eyes. This went on and on for years until... well you've seen my file._

_School and the bayou were really the only reasons I got up in the morning. They were my only escape out of the house, where I wasn't being beaten up psychologically or physically. At school, I only had a couple of friends that didn't run from me when they learned about my dysfunctional family, and I was grateful for that. They liked me for me. I was free to be myself around them. While I loved my friends, I also envied them for having the childhoods I wished I had growing up. We shared common interests like music, art, etc._

_I learned more about myself in school. I liked art, English, recess, of course, gym was always fun though I was terrible at sports, and I hated math and science to no end. What I really loved was my music classes. In music, I learned about the different genres that existed and found I liked a mix of every style out there. Well except metal and heavy metal. My absolute favorite Jazz and all the genres that are considered Jazz. I was also a great singer. I sang soprano but in alto as well, anything lower I can't do. I also had a strong interest in myths, legends, the supernatural...if there was something dark and mysterious, I wanted to know more about it._

_Once school was over for the summer, I was usually alone. I would leave the house and just play by myself most of the time. Sure, I had my friends, but they had other activities, so I didn't see them as often. It stayed that way until I was 14. I was walking along the bayou when I saw this older woman having a hard time carrying her groceries. I ran over and helped her carry her bags back to her home, which for some reason was further away from all people in general._

_When we go to her home, it looked like a rundown shack. I followed her inside and it made me almost regret going in. There were bottles with bones, organs and herbs, animal skulls and skins, books, creepy dolls, and spooky masks were everywhere, a large cauldron-like pot stood in the middle of her home. Two beds were along one wall, while a long bench sat underneath her one window. I immediately thought that she must work for some voodoo doctor._

_She sat her stuff down, went into a back room, and changed out of her long summer dress into a voodoo priestess outfit. A long beige, off-the-shoulder dress, with her hair wrapped in cloth and a colorful band to keep it up. Large bracelets were on both of her wrists and a large necklace made with arrowheads and animal fangs was around her neck. That's when she told me to sit down._

_Her name was Mama Belle, she was a priestess of both Voodoo and Hoodoo, and apparently, no one visited her other than for her potions and spells. She was grateful for me helping her, so she asked me what I would like in return. I thought about it, but I smiled and told her I didn't want anything and that I was happy to help. She looked a little shocked, but she smiled and chuckled to herself. Apparently, she wasn't surprised by my answer and had been watching me for a long while, which I found a little creepy. She knew I had been alone for a long time, so she offered for me to come visit her whenever I wanted to._

_So, I did just that. Every summer and during certain days in the school year I went to visit her when I could. For three years I visited her, helping her around her home, going into town and the bayou with her, and she would tell me stories about the supernatural, what certain objects and symbols meant and all the magic she learned in her life. I also learned more about the animals in the area including her own familiar: a large female snake named Alma. Luckily Alma never attacked me and saw me as a friend. Mama Belle taught me how to understand animals and how to care for them should I find them sick or injured. After a while, Belle even let me call her simply mama. For the first time, I felt like I had a real mother figure in my life._

_The Christmas of 2010 was the worst Christmas I ever had. My father and Gwen were much worse with their abuse around the holidays and I knew I was never going to be able to get away from them, so after school, I decided to visit her. There were some medicinal plants that she was looking up and down the shores of the bayou for. I found them and grabbed as much as I could and decided to give them to her as a present. When arrived, I felt something ominous was going on inside. Alma was outside, and she expressed in her own way that she was worried. She curled around my neck as I slowly opened the door. I saw that everything was destroyed in the house, the bottles, the books, the masks, everything was in ruins. I walked inside just as slowly calling out for Mama Belle. I dropped the plants and ran to her when she groaned. She was crumpled on the ground, covered in her own blood. Alma hissed from the sight and tried to curl around Mama Belle, but she gently stopped the snake._

_"Mama... What happened... Who did this to you?!" I asked her with tears rolling down my face. She didn't answer me but looked up at me with a weak smile on her face. She raised her blood-covered hand to touch the side of my face. "Hush now, honey child.... please.... help me onto the bed...." She said. I did as she asked. I tended to her wounds to the best of my abilities with Mama Belle and Alma's help, and for a while, it worked. After a few days, I was able to see Mama Belle again, but she had taken a turn for the worse._

_On the last day of her life, her fellow priestesses came over to her home and chanted over Mama Belle's bed. I was told that the chants they spoke were for her to die in peace and move on into the afterlife. I silently cried as they kept chanting over and over for hours. Alma wrapped herself around me to stop me from shaking as I cried. When the priestesses left, Mama Belle called me over to her side. She told Alma to bring her 'the box', so Alma slithered off me and brought it to her. When she opened the box, it had a beautiful necklace inside. It was a large oval-shaped Louisiana opal pendant. Louisiana opals were extremely rare to find, so for her to have it was incredible. "I want you to have this... This will be of great help to you in the future..." she said as she put it in my hand. "But...why are you giving this to me?" I had asked. That's when she explained that it was a gift created by the spirits in the afterlife._

_It was infused with hoodoo and voodoo, making it all-powerful. It can help but also destroy people, which was why only a handful of them existed. Over time, most of them were destroyed by their owners, out of fear of its unnatural power. Except this one. Marie Laveau was the owner of one of the pendants. She passed it down from priestess to priestess seeking the one person who deserved it the most until it ended up in Mama Belle's hands. "You deserve this, my child... You are like the daughter I never had...I love you so much that I want to be sure you are protected in life and in death." She said with tears in her eyes. I remember crying and pleading for her to not leave me. She asked me to do one more thing for her before she passes on. She wanted me to put on the necklace and sing her a lullaby. She wanted me to sing "The Hanging Tree"._

_So, I gave her one last hug and put on the necklace as I sang the song to her. I held on to her hands as she closed her eyes and started drifting off to sleep. I sang to her the best I could with tears rolling down my cheeks. When I finished she whispered, "Thank you, child...I love you...." "I love you too Mama," I said to her as she took her final breath._

_I cried over her body and promised her I would never take the necklace off before I left her home one last time. A couple of days later I learned she was put to rest. Since I didn't practice voodoo or hoodoo, I wasn't allowed to go to her grave or know the location of where she was buried. The only reason I found out was one of Mama Belle's fellow priestesses told me. Alma died shortly thereafter of old age. So, I lost 2 important beings in my life that year._

_For the last year of my life, I was still tormented by my father and by Gwen. This time I had no one to turn to. One beating by Gwen was bad enough to make me lose part of my memory for a day or 2. Or at least that's what I was told. I completed school and was going to go to college, but my father made me stay home. By this time, he couldn't work anymore, so he was getting disability checks. Gwen worked when she wanted to work. I had to borrow Medicaid cards from people, so I can pay for my doctors' appointments. I would have to pay them back whatever I earned from working oddball jobs. I was just trying to keep us afloat. Then my 18th birthday came around. Do you know how I killed them, Mr. Baxter?_

**(Third Person POV)**   
  


"Yes Miss Luna, I already know. You waited till your father and his girlfriend were asleep after drinking heavily, then grabbed a large knife and stabbed them both to death. I understand your emotions were all over the place during the attack. You called the police soon after, left them everything you knew from your whole lifetime, then committed suicide. It's all in your file." Baxter stated. Luna sat up again and looked at the clock. She told him everything she knew in just an hour and a half. She still had 30 minutes left in the session, but she really wanted this to be over with.

"You've given me quite a bit of insight Miss Luna. I'm impressed. You didn't mention your mother at all, or any other family members you may have had. Can you tell me why?" Baxter asked. "I never knew anyone else other than the people I told you about. As for my mother... I know I had one, I'm sure I did.... but.... ahhh!" Luna winced as she started to feel the sharp pain in her head.

"Hmm. Perhaps we can talk more about this later." Baxter said as he put his stuff away. "It will be a full day of testing the next time I see you, so I need you to take a day off work. Also, I will be relocating to the Happy Hotel." "Isn't that the hotel Princess Charlotte had said on the news?" Luna asked. She remembered a news report about the princess of Hell opening a hotel to rehabilitate sinners from all over.

"Yes, Miss Charlie offered the new position to me a while back and I accepted, so now I have to let all my patients know to either continue to see me at the Hotel or to go somewhere else. She offers medical services as well as room and board for those who want to enter her program. I think you should consider it." Baxter said as he walked up to Luna, stopping at a respectable distance. "Thank you, Mr. Baxter I'll think on it," Luna said knowing full well she wouldn't. She thought she was too far gone to be redeemed for her sins, so she dismissed the idea. Baxter gave Luna the address and phone number to reach him for the next appointment. She said her farewells and left the office, putting the card in her pocket.


End file.
